Kris, I'm Not The Right Person For You
by HanYura
Summary: Chapter 4 END is UP Tao dijadikan seorang pelacur karena Hutang keluarganya. Kriss seorang Editor baru disebuah majalah.. Kris, Aku aku bukanlah orang yang baik untukmu, masih banyak yeoja yang menginginkanmu diluarsana Eoh... Summary macam apa ini *acuhkan :P RNR ?
1. Chapter 1

**FANFICTION  
Tittle : Kris, I'm Not The Right Person For You.**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Kris x Tao (EXO M) Xiumin Chen Baekhyun Chanyeol BaekYeol **

**Summary : Tao dijadikan seorang pelacur karena Perusahaan milik keluarganya jatuh bangktut dan Ayah Tao selaku direktur utama dari perusahaan tersebut terlibat hutang yang sangat besar dengan kelompok **_**Yakuza**_** yang paling ditakuti di China, Kris adalah seorang Kepala Penyunting baru Disebuah majalah Gosip yang sedang mengadakan pesta disebuah Diskotik...**

**Bagaimana tao dan Kris dipertemukan ? akan kah Kriss menerima Tao? akankah segalanya terselesaikan ? **

**Warning : Author Pemula , Yaoi , Claffie FF , Slash, Bondage **

**Rate : T**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

Dentuman Musik yang memekakan telinga dan gemerlapnya lampu disko sudah menjadi makanan sehari hari **TAO (19) **, seorang Namja Chinese yang bekerja sebagai seorang "pelacur pria" disebuah diskotik dipusat kota Bejing.

Bukan keinginan Tao untuk menjadi seorang pelacur, tapi keadaan memaksa, Perusahaan milik keluarganya jatuh bangktut dan Ayah Tao selaku direktur utama dari perusahaan tersebut terlibat hutang yang sangat besar dengan kelompok _Yakuza_ yang paling ditakuti di China.

Tao tinggal bersama Bos besar _Yakuza_ yang bernama , Tao selalu diperlakukan semena mena bak seorang Budak, Tao pun tidak jarang di perkosa oleh pria bejat itu, Selain diperkerjakan sebagai pelacur, Semua penghasilan dari pekerjaan Tao diambil untuk melunasi hutang hutang ayahnya yang sangat banyak paka kelompok tersebut.

Tao berdiri disebuah podium, sendirian memandangi gerombolan manusia yang sibuk berjingkrakan didepannya mengikuti dentuman musik yang terdengar begitu erotis.

"Hey Budak Kecil ! Kemari!." Panggil Tuan Kurt dengan nada membentak.

Tao menoleh kearah Tuan Kurt dan berjalan perlahan, lalu bertany, "Ada apa tuan?" Tanya Tao Polos

"Layani Tamu Diruang _Private_ nomor 69, Beri mereka Sevis terbaik mu !." Perintah Tuan Kurt yang dari mulutnya tercium aroma Alkohol yang begitu pekat.

"Tidak bisakah aku beristirahat sebentar, Aku baru saja melayani tamu lima menit yang lalu, dan sekarang aku harus melakukannya lagi?." Pinta Tao dengan wajah muak.

Sebuah Tamparan keras pun mendarat dipipi mulus Tao.

#PLAK

"Apa kata mu A**ing Kecil? Kau sudah berani sekarang ya? Kau masih ingat Hutang keluarga mu pada ku?." Bentak Pria paruh baya itu dengan wajah seperti setan.

Tao yang tak berdaya mengigat Hutang keluarganya hanya bisa terdiam memegangi pipinya dan masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Layani mereka dan Hasilkan Uang untuk ku, Atau Kau Ingin Aku membunuh Adik kecil mu itu?." Ancam Mr Kurt sambil meremat dagu Tao.

"Ttt..Tidak Tuan," Jawab Tao tersendat, Seketika Tao teringat Adiknya yang bernama May yang ditahan dan disembunyikan disuatu tempat oleh kelompok mafia ini .

Tao Pun Beranjak menuju Kamar Private nomor 69 , didalam kamar itu terdapat dua orang pria paruh baya dengan perut buncit layaknya bapak bapak yang sudah berumur, Pria pria itu mabuk.

Perlahan Tao berjalan mendekati kedua pria yang "menyewanya" yang terbaring diatas Ranjang yang terlihat sedikit berantakan itu.

"PP..Permisi, Saya yang akan menemani anda malam ini," Tao perlahan menyapa kedua Pria yang sedang mabuk berat itu.

"Eoh.. Kau? Ayo kemari anak manis, mendekatlah pada om." Panggil salah seorang dari Pria itu.

Tao berjalan mendekat Lalu Naik ketas ranjang dan duduk diantara pria pria paruh baya yang kesepian itu.

Pria yang bersandar disebelah kiri Tao Mulai membelai tengkuk Tao dan tanpa segan menciumi tengkuk mulus dan putih milik Tao, Sedangkan pria yang bersandar disebelah kanan Tao sibuk meremas junior Tao sambil melepaskan satu persatu Kancing kemeja putih Tao.

"Ah.. Eohh..." Tao Mendesah Hebat dengan perlakuan kedua Pria hidung belang ini.

"_Chukaeyo _Kris-_sshi_." Seorang Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun memberi selamat kepada Sahabatnya Kris karena telah berhasil mendapatkan Jabatan sebagai Kepala Editor disebuah Kantor Majalah Fashion di China.

"_Gomawo_ Baekhyun-_ah_, Ini semua tidak lepas dari dukungan dari teman teman sekalian" Jawab Kris sambil memperlihatkan senyuman terbaiknya

"Hmm Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilan Kriss-gege didiskotik jadi kita sejenak dapat melupakan semua beban pekerjaan ?." Xiumin mengajak Kris dan teman temannya untuk mengadakan persta perayaan.

"Ide Bagus, Ayo Ayo." Chanyeol terlihat begitu bersemangat, sambil segera bangkit dari termpat duduknya sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Umm..._ Not Bad_." Chen yang dari tadi diam pun terlihat cukup senang dengan inisiatif Xiumin kekasihnya.

"Tt..Tapi Teman teman, Aku tidak biasa mengunjungi diskotik, Aa..Aku lebih baik pulang saja." Kata Kris dengan wajah khawatir.

Kris adalah seorang workholic yang selalu "menyibukan"dirinya dengan perkerjaan sehingga sekalipun dia tidak pernah sempat untuk Bersenang senang atau mengunjungi diskotik atau bersenang senang seperti teman temannya yang lain.

"Kau benar benar ketinggalan zaman Kriss-Sshi, Ayolah ini hanya diskotik, Kumohon ,, kali ini saja _pelase_.." Pinta Xiumin sambil menunjukan _Puppy_ _Eyes_nya pada Kris.

Alhasil hati Kris pun Luluh dan mengiyakan permintaan Xiumin.

Sesampai didiskotik, Xiumin ,Chen ,Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat begitu bersemangat ,sangat berbeda dengan Kris yang terus terusan memasang wajah kakunya karena tidak biasa ketempat seperti ini bahkan Kriss akan memilih untuk menjadi biarawan dari pada mengunjungi tempat yang benar benar bukan "gayanya"ini.

"Ayo ! Kita _having fun _malam ini!" Sorak Xiumin sambil sedikit berjingkrak mengikuti hentakan musik yang dimainkan DJ.

"Iya Iya,," Sambung Chanyeol sambil menebar pesona dan sedikit mengedipkan matanya pada Gadis Gadis cantik yang terus memandanginya sejak kedatangan mereka.

"Ngek, Yollie.. Kau Lupa kau sudah punya Kekasih?." Kata Baekhyun sambil menjewer telinga Chanyeol.

"Aduh Aduh Baeckiee... Lepaskan telinga aku, Malu dilihat gadis gadis disana." Potes Chanyeol sambil memegangi telinganya.

"Tidak akan!." Jawab Baekhyun Tegas sambil mem_pout_kan bibirnya dan terus menguatkan jewerannya

"Sudah Sudah , Lebih baik kita merayakan Keberhasilan Kriss diruang karaoke, Bukankah itu tujuan awal kita?" Sela Chen agar konflik antara BaekYeol teredam dan Sebelum Xiumin yang sudah goyang goyang ga jelas menjadi semakin tidak terkontrol.

"Yah ,, Chennie, Tapi... benar sih." kata Xiumin yang seketika menjadi Lesu karena tidak bisa berdisko ria.

"Baiklah, Ayo!." Jawab Baekhyun yang bersemangat sambil berjalan menuju Ruang Karaoke tanpa melepas jewerannya pada telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol Terus menjerit jerit, Xiumin berjalan dengan malas malasan dibelakang Baekyeol didampingi Chen dan Kris dibelakangnya.

"Ah teman teman, kalau kalian memang tidak jadi merayakannya juga tidak apa apa kok, aku akan pulang dan kalian bebas melakukan apa saja" Kata Kris karena merasa tidak enak.

"Jangan Begitu Kris, Kita sudah sejauh ini." Balas Baekhyun yang masih menjewer telinga Baekhyun.

"Ne.,, benar sekali." tambah Chen.

Kris cuma bisa senyum senyum sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

_DAAAAAAYUNG DAYUNG SAMPPPPAN Yo! SAMPAN DIDAYUNG, SAMPAN DIDAYUNG HAI NELAYAN YO! KETENGAH LAUTAN yo ! ~~ _Xiumin dan Chanyeol yang mabuk tak berhenti menyanyi walaupun suara mereka benar benar _out of tune_ saat ini.

"Yeeeeee... Lagi Lagi Lagi." Baekhyun yang juga mabuk bertebuk tangan atas penampilan yang mengerikan itu (sepertinya,kewarasanmerekasudahhilang).

"Sudah lah kalian duduk saja, Kalian sudah mabuk." Pinta Chen yang tidak mabuk dan masih waras.

Xiumin dan Chanyeol duduk disebelaj Kris yang dari tadi hanya bisa geleng geleng melihat tingkah Bodoh teman temannya.

"Hey Kris, Ayoo kamuh minumh sedikit selagi kau masih hhiduph !." kata Chanyeol ngelantur sambil menyodorkan Sebotol besar Arak pada Kris.

"Ia Kris",, Xiumin Mendekatinya dan memegangi kepala Kris sembari Chanyeol Mencekoki Kris dengan Sebotol Arak Keras .

Kriss tidak bisa melawan karena kepalanya sudah dipegangi oleh Xiumin, mau tidak mau Kriss Menenggak semua Arak yang ada dibotol itu.

Chen pun mengalami hal yang sama. Akhirnya Kris dan Chen Mabuk berat dan kini terbaring diatas sofa dengan wajah memerah.

_"Ohh... Yeahh... F**K." _Desahan demi desahan menyeruak kedalam telinga Kriss memaksanya terbangun dari tidurnya,

Alangkah Terkejutnya Kriss saat mendapati BaekYeol yang masih Mabuk dalam kadaan tanpa Busana dan sedang Bercumbu disamping kirinya, dan Xiumin dan Chen disebelah kanannya.

Kriss pun Terkejut dan melompat menjauhi keempat pasangan yang sedang dibawah pengaruh alkohol ini.

Karena kebanyakan menenggak arak Kriss merasaha harus pergi ketoilet, dengan segera Kriss keluar dari ruangan karaoke tersebut.

Sesampai diluar Kriss kebingungan dimana letak toilet, sedangkan hasrat ingin "vivis"nya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, Alhasil dia berputar putar dengan panik sambil memegangi daerah juniornya.

Saat Kriss dapat melihat plang tulisan "toilet" yang kerjarak 100M dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Kris mulai melangkah dengan cepat karena saat ini kris sudah tidak mampu menahannya lagi,

Tiba Tiba #Brukkkkkkkkk

Kriss menabrak seseorang.

"Ah~ Tolong Hati Hati sedikit!" Rintih Seorang Namja yang ditabrak oleh Kriss

"_Nnee.. Mianhaee_... srrrrrrr.."Kriss yang terjatuh meminta maaf tapi sayangnya Adegan tabrak menabrak ini membuat Kriss pipis dicelana.

"_Mwoo_?" Namja yang ditabrak oleh Kriss Terkejut melihat selangkangan dan Lantai tempat Kriss terduduk menjadi banjir seketika.

"Tidak,.. aku .. A..Aku .." Kriss yang masih dibawah pengaruh Alkohol merasa malu sambil meraba raba bagian selangkangannya.

"Hahahahaha... Kau benar benar lucu, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Namja Ngompol." Ejek Namja yang ditabrak oleh Kriss.

Wajah Kriss Memerah Seketika.

"Ayo ikut aku, aku bisa memberi mu celana dan pakaian dalam baru." Ajak Namja tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya...

**_TBC_**

**Penpik baru Author :) Kali ini KRIS TAO :D yeahh kayanya ni FF bakal lebih dari 2 Chapter..**

**wohh Author Jadi ketagihan nulis FF sejak bikin FF Hunhan Let's Make a Baby XD**

**Semoga Reader Suka, Admin bakal bikin secepat yang Author bisa , soalnya udah balik kesekolah...**

**RnR ya :) jgn jd Sient Reader.. Semakin banyak Review semakin mengalir inspirasi Author :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FANFICTION  
Tittle : Kris, I'm Not The Right Person For You.**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Kris x Tao (EXO M) Xiumin Chen Baekhyun Chanyeol BaekYeol **

**Summary : Tao dijadikan seorang pelacur karena Perusahaan milik keluarganya jatuh bangktut dan Ayah Tao selaku direktur utama dari perusahaan tersebut terlibat hutang yang sangat besar dengan kelompok **_**Yakuza**_** yang paling ditakuti di China, Kris adalah seorang Kepala Penyunting baru Disebuah majalah Gosip yang sedang mengadakan pesta disebuah Diskotik...**

**Bagaimana tao dan Kris dipertemukan ? akan kah Kriss menerima Tao? akankah segalanya terselesaikan ? **

**Warning : Author Pemula , Yaoi , Claffie FF , Slash, Bondage (typo dimana mana)  
**

**Rate : T**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**Episode Sebelumnya :**

Kriss menabrak seseorang.

"Ah~ Tolong Hati Hati sedikit!" Rintih Seorang Namja yang ditabrak oleh Kriss

"_Nnee.. Mianhaee_... srrrrrrr.."Kriss yang terjatuh meminta maaf tapi sayangnya Adegan tabrak menabrak ini membuat Kriss pipis dicelana.

"_Mwoo_?" Namja yang ditabrak oleh Kriss Terkejut melihat selangkangan dan Lantai tempat Kriss terduduk menjadi banjir seketika.

"Tidak,.. aku .. A..Aku .." Kriss yang masih dibawah pengaruh Alkohol merasa malu sambil meraba raba bagian selangkangannya.

"Hahahahaha... Kau benar benar lucu, baru kali ini aku melihat seorang Namja Ngompol." Ejek Namja yang ditabrak oleh Kriss.

Wajah Kriss Memerah Seketika.

"Ayo ikut aku, aku bisa memberi mu celana dan pakaian dalam baru." Ajak Namja tadi sambil mengulurkan tangannya...

* * *

**CHAPTER : 2 **

Disebuah Toilet :

"Ini , Pakailah.." Namja Tadi Menyodorkan Sebuah pakaian dalam Pink(?) dan Celana Jeans kepada Kris..

" ." Jawab Kris sambil mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju Toilet untuk berganti Celananya.

Setelah mengganti celananya Kriss Keluar dari toilet . "Wah.. Pas Sekali untuk mu," Jawab Namja yang menolongnya

"Ah iya .. untung sekali," Jawab Kris sambil membasuh wajahnya diwastafel .

"Kau terlihat benar benar mabuk, Minum ini dulu." Kata Pria tadi sambil menyodorkan satu botol air mineral.

"_Mianhaeyoo_.. Kau benar benar baik hati.." Jawab Kriss sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk dan mengambil minuman tersebut.

Setelah menegguk semua air didalam botol tersebut akhirnya pengelihatan Kriss mulai membaik dan Kriss sedikit mngucel ngucel matanya,

"Kau sudah membaik.?" Tanya Namja tadi sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Saat mata Kriss melihat Wajah Namja itu.. Dunia Seakan berhenti berputar (lebay), Kriss begitu terpesona dengan Wajah Tampan dan mata Tajam yang cantik itu , walaupun cantik tapi aura manly tetap terlihat dari dirinya, Kriss terus memandangi Namja itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, Mata Kriss tidak bisa lepas dari bagian dada kemejanya yang terbuka lebar sehingga Kriss dapat leluasa memandang apa yang yada didalamnya..(ilerkrissngences)

**KRISS POV**

Lihat Lekukan wajahnya yang begitu sempurna, Matanya yang begitu tajam itu sepertinya sudah mengiris iris hatiku, Dan WOW... dadanya PUTIIIHH dan Besar(?)(#Krisspervmodeon)(krisatauauthor?).

Tidak,, Tida,, Wu fan,, Apakah kau sudah gila,?Tapi Tapi...

**Kriss POV End **

"Halo.. Kenapa kau memandangi aku seperti itu? Hey?" Namja tadi .

Sontak Kriss Tersadar dari lamunannya .

"A..ah Maaf aku tadi.. yaa aku..Lupakan saja." Jawab Kriss yang salah tingkah.

"Oh.. kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya..." Jawab Namja itu sambil berbalik badan dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Ah.. Tunggu.." Kriss menarik tangan Namja tersebut.

*HENING...

dan Namja itu pun kembali menoleh kearah Kriss dengan wajah heran.

"S.. Nama mu" Tanya Kriss malu dengan wajah yang memerah

"Nama Ku Tao!" Jawab Namja Yang ternyata bernama Tao itu dengan Ramah dan berlalu keluar walaupun belum mengetahuinama Kriss (?).

**TAO POV **

Ada sesuatu yang lain dari sentuhan tangannya, Aku dapat merasakan denyut nadinya yang berpacu, Aku dapat merasakan dinginnya tangan itu, dan Lamunannya.,

Tapi dia lucu juga, Ah Sial, Aku belum tahu namanya , Sial Sial ! Tapi ... jika aku kembali kesana pasti aku akan sangat malu.

**TAO POV END**

Kriss masih mematung dengan lamunannya ditoilet. tiba tiba pintu Toilet berbuka dan ternyata itu adalah Xiumin

"Kriss ! Ternyata kau disini! ahh kami pusing mencarimu kemana mana" Xiumin Akhirnya menemukan Kriss yang dicarinya dari tadi.

"Eh? Ada apa min?" Tanya Kriss yang baru saja sadar dari Lamunannya.

"Ayo Kita Pulang, Sudah jam 3 pagi." Ajak Xiumin.

Otak Kriss masih dipenuhi dengan fantasinya Tentang Tao, "Aniyo Min, ada sesuatu yang harus aku cari, kata Kris sambil berjalan keluar toilet tanpa memperdulikan Xiumin.

* * *

Kriss terus berusaha mencari wujud Tao didalam keramaian Diskotik dan lampunya yang remang remang, Kriss terus mencari Tao tanpa alasan yang jelas, dia bahkan tidak tahu untuk apa dia mencari Tao (authorpuntidaktau), Akhirnya Langkah Kriss dihentikan oleh Chen yang menarik tangannya.

"Kriss.. kau kenapa? Apa yang kau cari?." Tanya Chen dengan wajah sedikit kesal

"Ah..Anu.."Jawab Kriss Bingung, "Aku mencari," Belum sempat Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tangan Kris sudah ditadik oleh Chen, "Ayo Kita Pulang." Katanya dengan Singkat.

* * *

Sesampai Apartemen miliknya, Kris merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size miliknya yang super empuk sembari terus memikirkan Tao.

"Tao, Tao, Tao, Nama yang bagus." Kriss berbicara sendiiri sambil tersenyum.

"Kriss terus memandangi celana jeans dan pakaian dalam(?) yang diberikan oleh Tao tadi, Kris Terus berfikir bagaimana cara untuk bertemu dengan Tao kembali...

Alhasil sebuah Ide cemerlang muncul diotaknya,Aku akan kembali ketempat itu dan mengembalikan pakaian yang dipinjamkannya ini sebagai alasan , dan saat itu aku tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan itu untuk mengajaknya makan malam berdua.

Kriss terus tersenyum membayangkan hal hal yang akan terjadi kedepan, Kriss memutuskan untuk mandi dan tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya setelah usai kerja Kriss buru buru menuju mobilnya sambil membawa celana dan pakaian dalam (yang sudah dicuci tentunya) yang diletakan disebuah tas kertas dengan penuh semangat.  
Kris terus membayangkan wajah Tao sambil menyetir, Kriss memacu kecepatan mobilnya karena sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Tao yang belum pasti berada disana.  
Setelah memarkir kendaraannya ditempat parkir Kriss berjalan menuju kedalam diskotik, Kriss berusaha menemukan Tao, Jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat.

Saat Kriss Melewati sebuah koridor yang sedikit remang remang, Kriss melihat Seorang Namja yang Sedang dipukuli oleh namja namja bertubuh besar, Kriss berusaha membantu, tapi Namja bertubuh besar itu sudah pergi sebelum Kriss sampai didekat mereka.

"Kau Tidak apa apa?." Tanya Kriss pada seorang namja yang terbaring lemah diatas lantai.

"uhuk... Ne.. Aku baik..sa..ja" Jawab namja itu sambil menengadahkan wajahnya kearah Kris.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kriss saat mendapati Namja yang dipukuli itu adalah Tao.

"TAO! TAO! " Kriss terkejut.

"Kau namja yang kemarin? Kau kembali.."Jawab Tao dengan lemah.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari..."Belum selesai Kriss menyampaikankan tujuannya tao sudah lebih dulu pingsan. Reflek Kriss segera menbopong Tubuh besar Tao keluar menuju mobilnya.

**Yee Chapter Dua (Kok semakin gaje)**

**Author pabo jadi biasa lah XD  
RNR ya..  
**

**Author bakal bikin cerita ini Sad Ending :)  
**

**Keep Review Please :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Kris, I'm Not The Right Person For You.**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Kris x Tao (EXO M) Xiumin Chen Baekhyun Chanyeol BaekYeol**

**Summary : Tao dijadikan seorang pelacur karena Perusahaan milik keluarganya jatuh bangktut dan Ayah Tao selaku direktur utama dari perusahaan tersebut terlibat hutang yang sangat besar dengan kelompok Yakuza yang paling ditakuti di China, Kris adalah seorang Kepala Penyunting baru Disebuah majalah Gosip yang sedang mengadakan pesta disebuah Diskotik...**

**Bagaimana tao dan Kris dipertemukan ? akan kah Kriss menerima Tao? akankah segalanya terselesaikan ?**

**Warning : Author Pemula , Yaoi , Claffie FF , Slash, Bondage (typo dimana mana)**

**Rate : T**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**Episode Sebelumnya :**

"Kau Tidak apa apa?." Tanya Kriss pada seorang namja yang terbaring lemah diatas lantai.

"uhuk... Ne.. Aku baik..sa..ja" Jawab namja itu sambil menengadahkan wajahnya kearah Kris.

Alangkah terkejutnya Kriss saat mendapati Namja yang dipukuli itu adalah Tao.

"TAO! TAO! " Kriss terkejut.

"Kau namja yang kemarin? Kau kembali.."Jawab Tao dengan lemah.

"Aku kesini untuk mencari..."Belum selesai Kriss menyampaikankan tujuannya tao sudah lebih dulu pingsan. Reflek Kriss segera menbopong Tubuh besar Tao keluar menuju mobilnya.

**Chapter 3**

**TAO POV**

_Umma, Appa , apakah appa dan umma baik baik saja disana? _

_Semua hanya gelap, aku tidak bisa melihat apa apa, kepala ku sangat sakit, telingaku terus berdenging._

_Samar sama suara seseorang yang memanggil manggil nama ku menyeruak kedalam telingaku, Tapi aku tidak sanggup untuk membuka mataku. _

Aku merasakan rasa dingin dan sedikit basah diatas kening ku, aku mulai dapat merasakan jari jadi kakiku, perlahan mataku mulai terbuka,

Samar samar kulihat sosok namja tampan, yang terus memandangiku dengan wajah cemasnya, Apakah dia malaikat maut? Tapi kenapa malaikat maut berwajah begitu tampan ?

Oh bukan, dia bukan malaikat maut, dia adalah namja yang mengompol kemarin.

"Tao, Apa kau baik baik saja, tadi kau tiba tiba pingsan setelah dipukuli pria asing itu." Tanya Namja Tampan yang aku belum ketahui namanya itu.

"Hmm..aku baik baik saja, Dimana aku sekarang?" Jawabku lemah

"Sekarang aku berada diapartemenku, aku akan mengurusmu hingga sembuh, setelah kau benar benar sembuh akan kuantarkan kau pulang." Jawab Namja tadi sambil mengambil kain kompresan yang ada dikeningku.

Tampan,Sungguh tampan, "Ss..Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Oh .. ia ,, Namaku Kriss." Jawannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kriss, nama yang baguss" kataku dalam hati, "aku tersenyum kearahnya, dan Kriss namja yang baru kukenal ini juga tersenyum kearahku.

Tiba tiba fikiran itu mengganggu ku, fikiran khawatirku karena mengancam akan membunuh May seperti yang telah dilakukannya kepada Appa dan Ummaku karena hutang kami tidak kunjung lunas, sekeras apapun dan sebanyak apapun pelanggan yang aku layani entah mengapa hutang kami tidak kunjung lunas.

"Tao, Makan ini dulu." kata Kriss sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur(?)kacang merah(?)dengan mangkuk berbentuk "PANDA"

PANDA,! Mataku membesar saat melihat mangkuk imut berbentuk panda yang diberikan Kriss padaku.

"Aku suka panda!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

**TAO POV END**

glekk! Lihat ekspresi menggemaskannya ... benar benar lucu.

"Benarkah ? kau menyukai panda?" Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"_Nee_..hmm" Jawab tao Sambil menyuap satu sendok penuh bubur kedalam mulutnya.

"Kriss, Aku bosan, Bisakah kita jalan jalan keluar?" Tanya Tao sambil menatap Kriss dengan mata indahnya

"Mwo? Kebun Binatang? tapi" Belum selesai Kriss berbicara Ekspresi Tao Langsung beruh jadi mempoutkan bibirnya

"hellaa~ Baiklah" Jawab Kriss sambil memutar bola matanya. Tao Langsung Tersenyum.

* * *

Zoo

"Kriss-gege Ayo kita ke kandang panda!" Seru tao sambil memenarik Tangan Kriss.

"Ahh.. nee" Jawab Kriss yang tangannya sudah ditarik Tao.

"Lihat Kriss gege, Bayi panda itu sangat lucu" Seru Tao dengan semangat

"Ahh iya , _Just like you Tao_," Jawab Kriss dengan sedikit menggoda.

Alhasil godaan Kriss membuat wajah Tao memerah.

Saat mereka keluar dari Kandang Panda, Kriss membelikan Tao sebuah Boneka Tangan berbentuk Panda, Tao terlihat begitu senang dan terus memakainya ditangannya.

"Tao, Kamu mau eskrim?" Tanya Kriss sambil menunjuk sebuah Kedai eskrim.  
"Ah.. Tentu, Selama Kriss yang traktir sih aku mau" Jawab Tao yang sedari tadi sibuk memainkan boneka tangannya sambil tersipu

"Hahaha , Oke, kamu mau rasa apa?" Tanya Kriss

"Stawberryyy" Jawab Tao dengan penuh semangat

"Baik lah, Tunggu sebentar ya," kata Kriss sambil meninggalkan Tao yang duduk disebuah bangku taman.

* * *

Kriss membeli sebuah Eskrim rasa Strawberi dan satu lagi dengan rasa Coklat. Kriss menuju bangku tempat Tao duduk dan

"Ini Tao !" kata Kriss sambil memberikan esskrim strawberry pesanan Tao

"Ahh.. Xie Xie Kriss gege ," jawab tao Sambil tersnyum, Kriss duduk disampingnya sambil menyilangkan kaki.

"_apa aku harus bilang aku suka dia sekarang? tapi bagaimana kalau dia tidak menyukaiku? aku tak mau dia menjauh_" gumam Kriss dalam hati, Saat ini hatinya sangat berkecamuk.

"Kriss gege kenapa?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah polos sambil mengarahkan wahnya mendekat kewajah Kriss

"Ahh Tidak hehe" Tao membuat Kriss sadar dari lamunannya.

* * *

"Tao, ada Eskrim tercecer di bibirmu" Kriss menunjuk bagian bibir atas Tao.

"Eh? Dimana ?" tanya Tao kebingungan,  
Tiba tiba jemari Kriss meraih bibir bagian atas Tao dan mengusapnya Lembut.

"Sudah,," Kata Kriss masih dalam keadaan memegang bibir atas Tao

"Ahh Gomawo Kriss gege" Jawab Tao dengan wajah memerah

* * *

"Kriss gege kalau tidak cepat cepat dimakan nanti eskrim ditanganmu keburu meleleh semua" kata Tao menunjuk eskrim yang ada digenggaman Kriss yang sudah meleleh.

"Aigooo..." Kriss terkejut dan melepas tangannya dari biibir Tao dan mulai memakan eskrimnya yang tersisa

"hahaha Kriss Gege cara mu makan eskrim sangat lucu" Kata tao sambil tertawa kecil.

"mwo? benarkah?" Jawab kriss sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kriss gege aku juga mau coba ekskrim rasa Coklat, Punyaku sudah habis." rengek tao sambil cemberut.

Tiba tiba muncul Ide diotak KRISSS..

"benarkah kau mau?" tanya kriss meyakinkan Tao?

"nee.." Jawab tao sambil mengangguk polos

"Baiklah.." Jawab Kriss sambil melahap semua Eskrim yang tersisa.

"Kriss gege kok?" Belum sempat Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Bibir Kriss sudah menempel dibibir Tao. Wajah Tao seketika memerah merasakan bibir Kriss yang dingin dan terasa seperti coklat.

"Eumhhh" Erang Tao sambil meremah bahu sebelah kanan Kriss. bukannya berhenti tapi tangan Kriss mulai mencari posisi dipinggang milik Tao dan memeganganya erat.  
Sedikit demi sedikit Eskrim yang ada dimulut Kriss ditransfernya kedalam Mulut Tao, Tao hanya Bisa pasrah dan menelan Eskrim dari Kriss yang entah mengapa rasanya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih enak .  
Setelah Semua eskrim yang ada dimulut Kriss habis, Kriss mulai melepas tautan bibirnya dengan tao. benang Salifa terlihat mengubungkan bibir mereka.

"bagaimana ? Eskrim Coklat" Tanya Kriss dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ahh Kriss gege kenapa kau... " Tanya Tao dengan wajah memerah

Tiba Tiba Segerombolan Pria dengan pakaian Serba Hitam datang mendekati tao dan Kriss. Tao terlihat begitu terkejut karena Kelompok itu adalah Kelompok Mafia tempatnya dijadikan Budak selama ini.

"Heyy Tao kecil.. Kau sudah punya kekasih sekarang eoh?" Tanya salah seorang pria dari gerombolan itu.

Tao hanya bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik punggung Kriss, Kriss berusaha melindungi Tao dengan merentangkan tangannya.

"APA yang kaian inginkan?" Seru Kriss dengan wajah marah.

"Apa yang kami inginkan ? Kami hanya ingin mengambil kembali apa yang memang sudah menjadi milik kami" Jawab pria itu sambil menunjuk Tao.

"Apa Maksdudmu.." Tanya Kriss heran, tao masih bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kriss , tubuhnya terlihat gemetar.

"Dia adallah Budak kami sejak Ayahnya yang bodoh itu membuat masalah dengan kami" Jawab Pria Tadi.

"Apa ?" tanpa ada tanda segerombolan pria yang berjumlah 30 orang itu menyerang Kriss,  
Kriss berusaha melawan tapi lawannya terlalu banyak. Kriss terus menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari pria pria brtubuh besar itu, samar sama melihat Tao Yang ditarik dengan kasar oleh salah satu pria berpakaian hitam Tao Terus berteriak dan berusaha menolak untuk pergi.  
Kriss benar benar ingin menolongnya tapi semua tenaganya terasa sudah hilang, matanyapun semakin berat dan akhirnya tidak sanggup untuk membukanya kembali.

_"KRISSS ! TOLONG AKU~~~~_

**TBC**

* * *

**NGEEEKKK Mianhae Reader ,, Updatenya lama~ dan Cerita di setiap chapter pendek dan singkat ToT**

**Bukan maksud author untuk begini tapi author udah balik kesekolah, Tiap hari ada Tugas dan banyak :'(**

**Sebenernya Author dapet banyak inspirasi cerita FF waktu disekolah () tapi lupa ditulis jadi lupa :(**

**Oh sepertinya FFini harus cepet diselesaikan XD ...**

**Itu Kriss tao Kissing ditempat Umum XD**

**RNR please **


	4. Chapter 4END

**FANFICTION**

**Tittle : Kris, I'm Not The Right Person For You.**

**Author : baboNamja**

**Pair n cast : Kris x Tao (EXO M) Xiumin Chen Baekhyun Chanyeol BaekYeol**

**Summary : Tao dijadikan seorang pelacur karena Perusahaan milik keluarganya jatuh bangktut dan Ayah Tao selaku direktur utama dari perusahaan tersebut terlibat hutang yang sangat besar dengan kelompok Yakuza yang paling ditakuti di China, Kris adalah seorang Kepala Penyunting baru Disebuah majalah Gosip yang sedang mengadakan pesta disebuah Diskotik...**

**Bagaimana tao dan Kris dipertemukan ? akan kah Kriss menerima Tao? akankah segalanya terselesaikan ?**

**Warning : Author Pemula , Yaoi , Claffie FF , Slash, Bondage (typo dimana mana)**

**Rate : T**

**Copytight : Cerita Milik Author, No Plagiarizm No Copas No No No !**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh merupakan milik diri mereka masing masing dan milik orang tua mereka .**

**Episode Sebelumnya :**

_KRISS TOLONG AKUUU!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Kriss POV**

_Kriss Tolong Aku ! _

Teriakan Tao terus berdenging ditelingaku, Tapi kenapa mataku tidak bisa dibuka?, Sial Tubuhku terasa berat, Aku tidak bisa merasakan jari jari tanganku.

Aku terus berusaha untuk bangkit, sial aku benar benar tidak bisa bangkit.

Perlahan mataku terbuka, aku terbaring ditanah, didekat bangku taman, Matahari mulai menmerah menandakan waktu sudah menjelang malam.

Sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha bangkit dengan menopang tubuhku dengan tanganku.

Sial pukulan pria pria tadi membuat kepalaku sedikit pusing.

*Glek ! TAO ... tiba tiba ingatan tentang Tao muncul dikepala ku, mendadak seluruh kekuatanku kembali.

Aku bangkit bermaksud berusaha mengejar Tao dan Kelompok mafia tadi, Aku mendapati boneka tangan yang aku belikan untuk Tao tercecer tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri, Aku mengambilnya "_Tao, I'll protect you_" dan segera menuju mobil.

**Kriss POV End**

* * *

"Tapi Dimana aku harus mencarinya?" gumam Kriss dalam Hati.

Drtt Drttt... Tiba Tiba ponsel Kriss bergetar.

_"Kriss ! kemana saja kau, Kau melewati Rapat penting dengan Perdana mentri Xiah Junsu(?) yang akan menjadi Top Person yang ditampilkan dimajalah kita Minggu ini, Perdana mentri sangat marah karena kau tak kunjung datang. Karir mu akan berakir Kriss" from chen_

Kriss menatap malas layar ponselnya, Kriss tidak begitu terkejut dengan pesan Chen, karena sekarang yang ada difikirannya hanyalah Tao, Bahkan Kriss rela kehilangan segalanya asal dapat menyelamatkan Tao.

"Baiklah , aku akan pergi ketempat aku dan tao pertamakali bertemu" Kata kriss pelan dan mulai memacu kecepatan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa (janganngebutngebutKriss)

Sesampai diDiskotik tempat pertamakali Kriss dan Tao bertemu, Kriss segera menuju pintu masuk. saat ini Diskotik itu sedang tutup, pintu masuknya terkunci tapi sangat jelas memang ada beberapa orang didalamnya.

Kriss terus mencari celah untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi didalam.

Saat Kriss berada disekitar pintu masuk belakang diskotik, Kriss melihat dua orang Penjaga bersenjata menjaga pintu itu dengan ketat.

"Ah... Sial, Bagaimana aku bisa masuk?" umpat Kriss.

Kriss pun berinisiatif untuk melakukan sebuah strategi.

Kriss menghidupkaan Alarm Otomatis Mobilnya, Kedua Penjaga itu terkejut mendengar alarm mobil milik Kriss yang hidup tiba tiba , sontak kedua penjaga itu beranjak menuju pintu depan , hingga sekarang pintu belakang tidak ada satupun orang yang menjaga.

Dengan mudah Kriss memasuki diskotik itu melalu pintu belakang.

* * *

**TAO POV **

"Kriss,,, Tolong aku..." aku terus menyebut nama Kriss dalam hati , berharap Kriss akan datang membantu ku.

Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana, Mereka telah mebunuh adik ku May sejak sebulan yang lalu dan tidak mengatakannya padaku. dan terus menjadikan may sebagai alat untuk mengancamku. padahal mereka sudah membunuh May. Cihhh dasat Mafia biadap.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Eoh?" Tanya Mr Kurt si Bos besar Mafia yang sedang memegang pisau belati miliknya, aku tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan.

Aku hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Perlahan Mr Kurt berlajan mendekati ku dan membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja ku. setelah melepas semua kancing kemejaku, Mr kurt menempelkan pisau belatinya didadaku.

"Sepetinya kau akan menyusul Ayah Ibu dan Adikmu dineraka anj"ng Kecil" begitu biasa dia menyapaku. Sedikit demi sedikit dia menusukan pisau belatinya ke dadaku, Rasanya begitu sakit, aku terus menggigit bibir bawahku sambil menahan airmataku yang terus memaksa untuk keluar.

Sialnya pria ini tidak benar benar menusuk dadaku dengan pisau itu, Tapi dia menghujamkan pisau Belatinya sedalam satu centimeter dan menorehkannya kesekujur tubuhku seperti anak kecil yang sedang mewarnai.

"Ahhhh... LEPASKAAAN!" jerit ku kesakitan.

**TAO POV END**

* * *

Melihat Kejadian itu , Kriss benar benar tidak sanggup melihat pandanya yang tersiksa. Kriss segera berlari menuju Bos Mafia itu dan mengeluarkan Jurus tendangan Berputarnya (?) Tepat mendarat dikepala Bos Mafia Sialan itu. (HOREE)

"K..Kriss...?" SeruTao Lirih, dada Tao terus mengalirkan Darah. tangannya diikat keatas.

"TAO... " Kriss berjalan mendekati Tao dan Berusaha melepaskan Ikatan ditangan Tao.

"Kriss terimakasih"... Tao menyandarkan dagunya dibagu Kriss.

"Ayo Segera kita pergi dari sini" Kata Kriss sambil membopong Tubuh Tao...

Tapii...

"Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini Hidup Hidup." Seru Bos Mafia Laknat yang terbaring di lantai tadi sambil mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Kriss dan Tao.

Kriss dan Tao menoleh kearahnya dengan Terkejut. Tiba Tiba sesosok Pria muncul dari belakang mereka merebut Tao dari Kriss, Pria tersebut adalah Anak buah dari mafia itu. dia mengunci Leher Tao dengan lengannya dan Mengarahkan Pistol Keperut Tao.

Melihat Kejadian Ini Kriss hanya Bisa terkejut dan mematung karena memang tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi.

Tiba Tiba ...

"Dorrrrr..." Suara Pistol berbunyi dan ternyata peluru panas itu menembus Kepala si Bos Mafia itu.

"Kriss Selamatkan Namja Itu sekarang !" seru Seorang Namja yang perlahan muncul dari Kegelapan.

Kriss segera berbalik dan merebut Tao dari cengkraman anak buah Mafia tadi. dan Kriss berhasil menyelamatkan Tao.

"Dorrrr... Sebuah tembakan Mendarat dikepala Anak buah mafia tadi dan masih berasal dari Pria yang berdiri didalam kegelapan itu. Bos mafia dan anak buahnya terbaring dilantai sambil mengucurkan darah dari kepalanya masing masing.

"Tao... " Kriss memeluk Tao yang lemah erat karena telah kehilangan banyak darah..

"Kriss..." Tao mengusap pipi Kriss dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah dari dadanya.

"Kriss segera bawa Namja itu ke rumah sakit" Seru Namja yang berjalan mendekati Kriss dan Tao dari kegelapan.

Ternyata namja itu adalah CHEN !

"Chenn... Kenapa kk.. kau bb?"" Tanya Kriss terkejut.

"Aku mengikutimu, saat aku pulang dari kantor aku melihat mobilmu melaju kencang jadi.. aku ikuti, beruntung pistol milik ayahku yang seorang polisi ini ketinggalan dimobil ku. dan ternyata Les menembak yang aku pelajari sejak kecil ini beguna" Chen Bicara panjang lebar..

"Ayoo aku bantu mengangkat nya." Chen membantu Kriss membopong Tao ..

* * *

"ANAK KECIL TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU" Seru Bos Mafia tadi yang ternyata masih belum mati walaupun kepalanya telah tertembak sambil berdiri dengan penampilan layaknya Zombiee.. sambil menarik petikan senapannya dan menembakannya kearah TAO...

**"DOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR..."**

"Agkhhhhhhhhhhh..." Dada Tao terkena tembakan Pria itu, Sontak Chen kembali menembak bos Madia yang sangat sulit dimatikan ini berkali kali dikepala.

"Tao !" Kriss yang Shock melihat Tao yang ternyata benar benar tertembak didadanya, Tubuh Tao semakin memberat tapi Kriss terus berusaha membopongnya.

"LEKAS BAWA DIA KEMOBIL ! " Sorak Chen ,, segera mereka berdua membawa Tao kemobil Kriss . Chen mengendarai Mobil Tersebut sedangkan Kriss dan Tao dibelakang.

* * *

Tao berbaring diatas paha Kriss sambil terus memegangi dadanya yang tertembak.

"TAO Bertahanlah... Sebentar lagi kita sampai dirumah sakit" Kriss berusaha membuat Tao tetap Sadar.

"Kriss.. awalnya ku kira kau adalah malaikat maut, tapi ternyata kau terlalu tampan untuk seorang malaikat maut. kau lihat? malaikat maut sepertinya sedang duduk bersama kita, dan wajahnya tida setampan wajah mu " Kata Tao dengan Lemah.

"Tao ! pabo.. jangan bicara seperti itu, Kau harus tetap hidup, dan Menemani ku..." Jawab kriss cemas

"Kriss,, aku bukan orang yang baik untuk mu... you deserve a better person.. uhukk.. uhuk.." Tao berkata sambil batuk batuk yang mengeluarkam darah.

"Tao... bertahanlah... saranghaeyoooo" Kata kriss sambil menitikan Air mata.

"Kriss.. Aku merasa senang sekarang... Kau membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai sesorang, dan ini pertama kalinya sesorang mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku" Jawab Tao lemah sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintai mu Tao, Aku mencintaimu apa adanya (GOMBAL). tak peduli apapun kau dan bertapa buruknya kehidupanmu... ak" Belum sempat Kriss menyelesaikan Kata Katanya,,, Tao membungkamnya dengan meletakan jari terlunjuknya yang berlumuran darah didepan bibir kriss..

"Sttt... Kau membuat Malaikat Maut yang duduk disana memasang wajah sebal karena pekerjaannya harus tertunda, diamlah dan biarkan aku pergi bersamanya." Kata Tao sambil menitikan air mata.

"tidak... tidak akan kubiarkan..aku akan membuatnya membatalkan rencanya" Kata Kriss dan segera mengecup bibir Tao..

"Emhh..." Tao mendesah karena susah bernafas, Kriss terus menguatkan ciumannya.

"Kita sudah sampai .. Segera bawa dia ke UGD" Seru Chen yang cuma bisa geleng geleng melihat kejadian dibelakangnya.

Kriss melepaskan ciumannya...benang saliva terlihat menghubungkan bibir mereka berdua.

"aku sudah banyak melakukan ciuman dengan banyak orang, Tapi ciumanmu adalah yang paling manis dan membuat jantungku Malaikat maut merencanakan sesuatu saat kita berciuman." Jawab Tao sambil sedkit tersenyum

"Jangan bodoh Tao..Kau akan tetap hidup begitu juga aku." Kata Kriss sambil membopong Tubuh Tao ke UGD...

"Kriss... Malaikat maut itu terus mengikuti kita.. tapi dia tersenyum kepadaku dan terus memegangi bahumu" Kata Tao.

"Apa katamu" ...

... ...

* * *

Disanalah Kriss.. berdiri disamping sebuah Gundukan tanah yang bertaburan bunga dan masih tercium bau wangi mengenakan setelan Jass Hitam dengan Kemeja Putih..

Gundukan Tanah itu memiliki nisan bertuliskan nama TAO ..(mian Author ga tau nama lengkap Tao panda)  
Kriss terus menggenggam Boneka panda yang dibelikannya untuk Tao dikebun binatang.

"Tao... Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" kata Kriss pelan sambil meletakan rangkaian bunga berwarna Putih disamping Nisan Tao.

Drttt.. Drtttt... Ponsel Kriss bergetarr..

sebuah pesan _"Kriss segera kembali ke kantor, Kita ada meeting lima menit lagi dengan kepala redaksi" dari CHEN_

Kriss memasukan ponselnya ke saku Jas dan berdiri sambil tersenyum.

Saat ini Kriss sedang berdiri disebuah Trotoar.. Kriss melihat sebuah Mesin Kopi disebrang Jalan. saat ini jalan sagat sepi mobil tapi cukup banyak pejalan kaki.

"Hmm.. Aku mau membeli Kopi disana dulu," Kriss tersenyum sambil memandangi boneka Panda yang ada ditangannya.

Kriss menyebrang perlahan

* * *

Tap .. Tap.. Tap .. Tap... "Pluk..." Boneka tangan Milik Kriss terlepas dari tangannya dan tergeletak dijalan, Kriss jongkok dan mengambilnya...

"BRUAAAAAAKKKKKKKK..."

Sebuah Mobil Menabrak Kriss yang sedang mengambil boneka tangan pandanya ...

Kriss Tertabrak dengan sangat Keras.. sehingga semua pejalan kaki berjalan mendekat.

Kriss terbaring dijalan raya dengan jasnya yang berlumuran darah. Kriss terus menggenggam boneka pandanya yang Sekarang Juga berlumuran darah. Mata Kriss tetap terbuka melihat kearah langit. Telinganya tidak dapat mendengar suara orang disekitar dengan jelas lagi. tapi dia melihat sosok Pria dengan Jubah hitam yang perlahan muncul diatas kepalanya .

Pria itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan tangannya kearah kriss.. Tanpa melawan Kriss menggenggam tangan Pria itu.

Tiba Tiba semuanya Gelap.

* * *

**Kriss POV**

_Kriss gege ... Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?_

Suara ini ,, Suara yang sangat kurindukan.

Suara Tao?  
Aku membuka mataku perlahan.. dan alangkah terkejutnya aku melihat Tao yang sedang duduk dihadapanku sambil tersenyum.

"T..TAO? " Tanya ku Heran.

"Kriss gege kau membawakanku boneka panda yang kau belikan dulu.." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum

"Ah... Ne.." jawabku sambil melihat boneka panda yang ada ditangan ku sambil menyerahkannya pada Tao.

Tao terlihat senang. Aku heran .. dimana ini.. aku dan tao berada disuatu padang Rumput indah dengan pepohonan dan udaranya yang sejuk. kami berdua mengenakan piyama Putih.

"Tao.. dimana kita ?" tanya ku...

"Dimana kita ?aku juga tidak tau.. setelah aku menutup mataku saat kriss gege menggendongku aku tersadar ditempat ini , aku kira Kriss gege meninggalkan dan mencampakannku , tapi aku senang Kriss gege sekarang ada disni , Terserah dimana kita yang penting sekarang kita bersama." Jawab Tao, sambil memelukku erat.

Benar , Aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang aku dan tao bersama.

"Ayo kita ke rumah... " Tao menarik tanganku, Kami berdua bangkit dan menyusuri padang rumput indah ini menuju sebuah rumah kecil berwarna Putih yang terletak didekat danau indah yang memancarkan cahaya seperti pelangi.

"Kriss gege ,, Sekarang kita akan selamanya bersama.." Kata Tao..

"Tapi kenapa kriss gege tiba tiba ada disini..." Tanyanya Heran

"Ah.. aku juga tidak peduli bagaimana bisa aku ada disini, yang penting sekarang kau dan aku bersama." Jawab Ku Sambil tersenyum.

Aku memeluk Tao dari belakang dan mengaitkan kedua tangan ku didepan perut tao sambil menyandarkan kepalaku dibahunya. Tao membalas dengan menggenggam tangan ku.

_"saranghaeyoo Tao"_

_"Nado Saranghae Kriss gege"_

_Chu ~~_

**_END_**

* * *

**Yeahhh END ,,, Begimana Reader ? Suka ga endingnya ? walaupun keduanya Menninggal tapi akirnya tetap bersatu dialam Baka. (#Tragis)**

**Author ga tega bikin Kriss kesepian jadi begini deh...**

**Author Kaga bisa bikin adegan NCan Soalnya Hari ini Author Puasa (hehehe) Jadi Author takut kurang pahalanya karena menghayal this and that... (AUTHORINSYAF)**

**OH Iyaa., Chen Keren Kan? jadi Pahlawan Di Akir akiir :D**

**Semoga Reader Suka... Terima kasih buat yang Review ,, Reviewan Reader Bikin Author dapet banyak Inspirasi**

**Keep Review and Keep supporting me **

**RNR**

_**~LOVE baboNamja**_


End file.
